Betrayal, Guardian of the night, Assassin of shadows
by Artemisjackson21
Summary: After the giant war Percy settles down and hopes for a peaceful life, Boy was he wrong. After being betrayed by the camp, his father, gods and his love. Only a few gods and goddesses have not betrayed him and help Percy, As well as Chaos, turning into the Guardian of the night, Assassin of shadows. He his taken in by His auntie. With Percy's broken heart will he ever find love?
1. Betrayed

**A/N I do not own these characters.**

Percy POV

The smell of lunch filled the air as the conch horn blew. Everyone made their way to the dining pavilion. People begin to eat until a shout was heard. I snapped my head up as did everyone else, some standing. My fingers wrapped around Riptide in my pocket and walked to where the shout was heard. Then I was a Boy about my age running, screaming like a girl. I would have laughed but then a took notice of a whole group of monsters chasing him. I Uncapped Riptide and sprang into action. One by one they fell. I was dealing with Hellhound until I felt white hot pain in my side. I slashed at the Hellhound decapitating it. Then looked down and saw an arrow sticking out of my side. I stared at a _dracanae,_ Its bow pointing at me. I willed water from next to the _dracanae._ Made it sharp then stabbed it through the chest turning it into dust. Then the rest of the camp finally came. The boy had Black hair and brown eyes. I saw Annabeth who was staring at the boy, I narrowed my eyes until I heard Will solace running to me, seeing the Arrow in my side he ran faster. Annabeth didn't seem to take notice as she was still staring at the boy, even when Will was shouting about Me being shot. After some pain Will was able to take the arrow out and bandage me. I walked to the group surrounding the boy and walked to the front. "...So then I took out that whole army of monsters just then." I heard the boy say. I cleared my throat getting everyone's attention, even Annabeths. They then noticed the bandage round my waist and me and Riptide covered in Golden dust. "Um, I actually took out all those monsters." I said. Everyone looked at the boy, releasing he lied. A sneer appeared on his lips and the boy said. "What's you'r proof?" He spat. I raised my eyebrow. I mentally got out my checklist, number one, stupid, check. "One I was shot. Two I have dust on me." The boy sneered. "Well I mean, on my way here I attacked a group of monsters with my own fists." I nearly laughed. "Says the "Man" That screamed like a girl while group of monsters were behind you." Someone snickered and said. "Good one Jackson." To my surprise was Clarisse. Suddenly there was a bright flash. When it was gone My dad was there. "Hello camp Half-blood, This is Zack Woodbead. My son!" He shouted proudly, As if I was not here. Zack looked shocked then looked at me with a smirk. As if not knowing I too, was a son of Poseidon.

2 weeks later

Some campers have been looking at me strangely ever since Zack came. I walked past a new camper, A child of Hermes. "Fuad." He said as he walked by me. I looked back but he was gone. For a couple of days more campers would look at me strangely, some old campers that fought with me for the two wars looked angrily at me. Then people would call me A murderer, for killing their siblings, Some rumors were going around that when Charles Beckendorf died by that explosion, I let him die which was not true. People saying how I didn't actually do all the things I did. Soon The whole camp was Hating me, except The other 7, nico, To my surprise Clarisse , Chris And Annabeth.

Having Zack in my cabin was annoying. When he still didn't know I was his half-brother he tried to soak me, but to his surprise I was also a son of Poseidon, He seemed disappointed that he wasn't special and I did all these cool things. Then he got gleam in his eyes as if he had an idea. I had asked Annabeth on a date and to meet up at the beach. I was walking to the beach, excitement coursing through my body, I curled my fingers around a small box. Once I got there I froze. Zack was sitting next to Annabeth leaning closer very slowly. "...So when you going to break up with that loser?"

"I don't know."

"Aww c'mon, he is such loser. What has he done for you?" Annabeth bit down on her bottom lip. Zack then leaning in and kissed her, right on the lips. I thought she would push him off but she just seemed to melt into him. My heart shattered into a million peices. I made a sound that sounded like a dying seal. They whirled around. Annabeth's Eyes widened when she saw me. The small box fell to the ground. I looked at Zack with so much hatred I walked forward and Punched him square in the nose, he tried to block it, What an idiot. Blood rushed out his nose. I sent down a massive wave on him, Even though he too was a son of Poseidon it seemed to hurt him. I stepped back and looked at Annabeth with broken eyes. "What Have i done for you? What Have i done for you? I declined godhood twice for you, I went to Tartarus with you, I held the sky for you. And this is what I get?" Annabeth stayed silent. I felt like my eyes were glowing from anger. I walked to where the box laid, looking down at it a tear went down my cheek. "You were right Annabeth. Athena and Poseidon don't go together." I heard her sob. "Percy wait!" But I walked back to Camp.

Third Person POV

Annabeth was shaking. She saw the small box. When she reached it she picked it up. Annabeth opened it to see a ring, Half Celestial bronze and half Imperial gold. With an owl holding a trident engraved in it. She let out a sob. "Gods, what have I done?"

Percy POV

The last straw was Annabeth, I knew Zack was behind this so I made my way to the fighting arena where it seemed everyone was. The campers were Talking among themselves and Zack telling lies about how awesome he is. When I walked in everyone stayed silent. I then realized The gods were there. Zack turned around and when he saw me a smug look crossed his face. "Look it's the "Hero of Olympus"" Campers sent me looks, some of disbelief. "PERSEUS JACKSON." Zeus bellowed. I kneeled to Zeus. "Lord Zeus?" I saw dad sneering at me, which made me more confused. "Stop playing dumb Perseus. We know you worked for the titans and Giants!" My head snapped up I look of confusion still on my face. "Sir I have done no suc-"

"SILENCE TRAITOR!" I recoiled. "What? I'm no traitor." Zeus sneered. "We have proof that you have. From Zack." I looked at Zack, a smug look on his ugly face. "Your punishment, is banishment from this camp." I stepped back in shock, tears coming to my eyes, All the good memories came flooding, my home. "And if you come here again, you will be killed." I looked at Poseidon. "Dad please." His eyes softened, but then his eyes hardened. "I am sorry Perseus, but you gave me no choice." I looked at Chiron, tears going down my face. He just looked away, Not wanting to see Percy like this, He saw a tear go down Chiron's face. In the trainer's eyes, he saw something like, Chiron new he didn't do those things but had no choice. "Perseus, you have till tomorrow to leave this camp or be killed." Tears streaming down my face, my head sagged and I whispered. "When you need a hero the most I won't come, you will regret the day you betrayed me, when you call, no one will answer." And with that I walked to my cabin. Kicking rocks in anger. After everything I did for the gods and camp, they betray me, All thanks to the jackass named Zack. I made it to my cabin slamming the door behind me. In anger I began to trash the place, punching the wall and objects. I started to pack my things, rampaging thought drawers. There was a bright flash with a bit of silver in it. When it faded The smell of the forest hit me, without turning i said. "What do you want Artemis?" I heard her about to talk until there were multiple flashes, one Pink, agh, Aphrodite, one bluish, Hermes and then a bright orange, Hestia. Turning around I saw those goddesses and god there. "Let me guess, you came here to kill me?" Hermes looked offended. "What? Oh, No, We know you didn't do those things, we know it was Zack." They all nodded. "So why did you come here then?" They all shared smiles, even Artemis. "We came here to give you our blessings." Chirped Aphrodite. "Why?" This time Artemis spoke. "As much as I hate to say it, We are here to help you."

"Ooookay." I said, earning me an eye roll from Artemis. Hermes came up to me. "Ok bro, I give you my blessing, You will be able to steal as good as me, Also pull the sickest pranks." He hugged me and a bluish aura surrounded me, then it faded. "Thanks Hermes." He nodded. "Anytime bro." He walked away. "Um Hermes." He turned around. "Phone." He sighed and gave me my phone back. What happened next, was shocking. Aphrodite launched herself at me, crashing he lips on mine and crashing her hips on mine. I froze until she broke away. "What was that for?!" Aphrodite giggled. "1) Giving you my blessing 2) You have no idea how much I wanted to do that." I smeared her lipstick of, and then a pink aura surrounded me. When it faded I heard gasps, except Hermes, I looked at the Goddesses to see them all blushing, Artemis blushing gold, which made her look cute. I looked in the mirror, To see, me but taller, more muscular and handsomer. My clothes were too short for me, until Hermes snapped his fingers making me wear bigger clothes more fitting. "Hermes." He, again, sighed and handed me back my phone _and_ wallet. The first out of their shock was Hestia. "Perseus, I will give you my blessing. You have control over fire, you can manipulate it, and make the best food." A fiery aura around me, it dissolved into nothing and I felt power surge though me. Lastly was Artemis, with a tint of a golden blush left she came up. "Perseus Jackson, I give you my blessing. You will be able to speck to any wildlife, you have control over wolfs, And use the moons light to heal or harm." I nodded my thanks. A silver light came out of her hand and into my chest, I gasped as I felt more power surge though my veins. Suddenly there was black light so strong I had to look away, even the Olympians. When it faded there stood a man, Tan skin, tall, about 7'2, Wearing black clothes that looked like the night sky, A black cape that seemed to hold stars. When he spoke his voice was deep yet warm. "Hello Perseus, I'm Chaos, I would like to make you an offer.

 **A/N. I am still writing this so don't worry more chapter will be up soon. Plus if you have _ANY_ and I mean _ANY JUST ANY_ Ideas, please review them, And If I put that idea in, then I will give you a shout out. Thanks**


	2. Wolves and darkness(Finally a chapter)

**A/N Sorry for the long wait, schoolwork, and now its school holidays(for me) and I've been sleeping, Videogames and thinking of ideas, I havn't been _that_ lazy. Anyway thank you SOOOOO much, when I checked my email I was shocked to see all of the Story followers and I reached over 200 veiws WOOAAH. Thank you for the reveiws nihal27, Ghost King Nico, NightForever, T1meSpyAG and everyone. I love your guys' reviews. I do not own the PJO Characters. Enjoy.  
**

Last time

Suddenly there was black light so strong I had to look away, even the Olympians. When it faded there stood a man, Tan skin, tall, about 7'2, Wearing black clothes that looked like the night sky, A black cape that seemed to hold stars. When he spoke his voice was deep yet warm. "Hello Perseus, I'm Chaos, I would like to make you an offer."

 **2 Months later**

Third Person POV

The Boy laid lazily in the tree, the thick branches protecting him from falling. The monsters surrounding him thought the boy didn't know, but he was wide awake, with his eyes closed, and aware of the monsters. "Who Issss he?" Asked a _dracanae_ He heard chains and a whimper of pain. "He smells...Powerful, I can smell the sea too." Said a Cyclops, yet that voice. The boy's eyes snapped open. Slowly grabbing his Falchion. He unsheathed it and spread his wings while jumping down his wings softening his landing. His Falchion bit into a _Dracanae's_ Shoulder making her screech in pain before turning into golden dust. He than spun and slashed at two hell hounds killing them instantly. He then got out a westwood ElDorado Shooting another _Dracanae_ About to shoot him, he put the westwood ElDorado back in the holster and decapitated a hell hound. When there was nothing left than golden dust he turned to the Cyclops while sheathing his Falchion. The cyclops had brown hair and was small for a normal Cyclops, he was chained by the neck and hands and was shaking in fear. The boy walked towards the Cyclops, in response he stumbled back, away from the boy, His Hoodie covering his face except his mouth. The boy stopped and reach for his Hoodie and pulled it back, revealing unruly raven black hair and sea green eyes, that use to hold so much joy and happiness, now broken and empty. The cyclops' eye widened. "Percy?" Percy smiled at him. "Hey Tyson." Tyson eyes filled with happiness as he began bounding at Percy. He stopped when he realized we was still chained. Percy got out his Westwood ElDorado and shot the chains with such good accuracy Apollo would be jealous. After that Tyson hugged his brother. "Tyson." Percy wheezed. Tyson let go and Percy sucked in lungful of air. "So what happened Tyson?" Tyson looked down and told me how he got into chains

Percy's POV

When he was done I told him what happened to me, when I finished Tyson was crying and hugging me, telling me he would never do such a thing, My heart ached when Tyson told me his story, how he got tortured and being a slave. Once he was done hugging me he said his goodbyes and disappeared into the vast forest. I turned and walked to my camp.

My camp was nothing special. A few tents, a campfire in the middle, some benches, a clearing and a big cabin. It's was kind of like Camp Half-blood, just smaller, and no… At the thought anger and sadness swelled in my chest, I breathed in to calm down. I made it to my tent, which was the Big one. But on my way a wolf, white as snow, was in the clearing, sleeping happily. It was a beautiful wolf, its white fur shining off the sunlight. It seemed to sense me and it's head came up and silver eyes bore into mine. "Hi." I said to the wolf. It tilted its head. _Hello_ It responded in a female voice. "How you going?" I said, acting casual. _Not bad, just taking a nap_. It responded, while getting up. "Did you sleep well?"

 _Yes_

"Are you going to kill me?"

 _No_. It said, a little bit of confusion in it-her voice. _MASTER!_ I sighed and looked up to see black wings. And then a raven landed on my shoulder. "Hello Barron." I said to my Raven. _Hello master how ar- HOLY CRAP THATS A WOLF_ Barron squawked and hid behind me, while me and the wolf chuckled. "Don't be mean Barron. She won't bite." I teased. Barron slowly came away from my back, back to my shoulder. _Hi my names Barron_ He said. _Ali (_ Not based off Ali-A, It sound nice, Think of it like Alie, or Al i, you can hear The i) _, nice to meet you_. "Hello Ali, what a beautiful name." I said to Ali. _T...Thank you_. I swear i saw her blush. Ali started to walk towards me but collapsed and yelped in pain. I then heard the rustle and cursed. I was too focused on Ali I didn't hear the hunter, man, 20 feet away in the bush's, And pointing the rifle at Ali. I sensed some water by the hunter and controlled it to rise, which was still a bit difficult. You see, Poseidon basically dis-owned me, and ripped me from my control over water. Until Chaos helped me regain them. But before I could attack the hunter, a blur of grey went for the hunter, making him yelp as the blur landed on the hunter. Then there was one last scream of pain then silence, I could hear blood running into the water. Then a grey wolf came out, its paws covered in blood. With closer inspection, I saw stripes of blue glowing on his fur. I ran to Ali to help but The grey wolf jumped in front of me, growling. "Hey its ok. I'm just making sure she's ok." The wolf's ears went down and its head tilted to the side. As if not expecting a human to speak to it. _Hi?_ He spoke in a soft yet firm male voice. "Hi." I replied waving my hand. _You can understand me_. He asked, disbelief filling his words. "Yes I can." _Where are my manners? My names Balto_ I contained my laughter. "You mean like that cartoon?" _Well kinda I mean my mum, somehow, saw that movie and was so obsessed with it she named me Balto. Also she said that if she names me it I will be A hero *Scoff* As if_ "Percy, Percy Jackson." Balto's eyes seemed to widen. _You're Percy Jackson?_ I just nodded. _Oh my gods, this is such a huge pleasure to meet you. Every wolf is like Percy this and Percy that_. "Why thank you." Percy heard a throat being cleared. _Um boys, if we are done here can you please help me?_ Said Ali, pain evident in her voice. Balto dashed to Ali and bent over and started to lick the blood off. Ali's face burned in a blush. I smiled as I saw something between the two. After a while I came over and bent down to pick her up. "May I?" I asked, mostly to Balto. Ali and Balto nodded. I picked Ali up and took her to the campfire, were Hestia would be but was on Olympus. I laid Ali down by it and she closed her eyes as the warmth hit her back, making her warm in the cold night. "Ali." I said. She opened those beautiful silver eyes and looked into mine. "Don't freak out on what I'm about to do. It won't hurt." I said to her, her response was a simple nod. I reached out to the fire, I have only done this once and it was difficult. My palm was consumed by flames. I looked into Ali's eyes as she looked at my hand in shock and fear. I slowly put my hand on the wound. Balto came running at me put I looked at him with a look that said _Calm down_ He stopped reluctantly stopped. Ali looked scared, but confused as the fire didn't hurt her. She gasped as the wound started to heal.

Once that was done both wolves looked at me. Ali and Balto jumped on me, licking my face. Thoughing thank you's in my face. Once that was done Ali tried to stand up, but fell as her leg gave way beneath her. Balto helped her going to the side of the Campfire. The talked about stuff. But I zoned out, looking the the flames, licking hungrily at the wood. _...Mum_ At those words spoke by Balto My head shot up. They both flinched at the sudden movement. _You alright Percy?_ Ali said, worry flooding her words. My breaths got deeper. No, not now I thought. Ali tried to get to but to collapse again. _Percy?!_ Not know, "Please." I whispered. I want to forget I thought shutting my eyes closed shut. Darkness wrapped its cold hand around me. The last thing I saw was Balto dashing towards me, then, I blacked out, the flashback starting.

 **A/N Hope you liked it. Again any ideas would be much appreciated. Shout out to all the people that gave me good ideas for later chapters (Cause I'm lazy) T1meSpyAG might do it. NightForever, good idea. gog1245, Good Ideas, I might or will add that. Taige, Hi sis. williamjamsephillips, Maybe some Pertemis, not sure bout a harem though. Anyway thank you and Ideas? Love you guys (No homo)**


	3. Flashbacks and Sadness

**A/N Sorry for the long wait guys(Or girls) But I have been busy. But anyway thank you guys for all the support. I would like to give a shoutout to nihal27 and OceanCookieEclipse for Your amazing Ideas.**

 _Flashback Third person pov_

 _The boy walked down the snow covered streets of Manhattan. Steam coming from his mouth when he breathed. His hoodie, covering his face in the shadows. He practically oozed with pain, that whenever he passed someone, they looked at him with empathy, then to take a step back, when he would lift his head, to reveal glowing sea green eyes. He turned the corner to to freeze at the cold metal on his throat._

 _Percy pov_

 _As I turned the corner I was stopped by a cold metal on my throat, then warm golden blood run down my neck. I looked up to see a hooded man, a knife at my throat. "Wallet and phone." The man said. "Make me." I said in a low voice that made the man wince back, then seemed to remembered he had a knife and steeled again. "I won't hesitate. Now money and phone." I stared into his eyes. And I went into his mind. I found out he is planning to robbing the biggest bank. I reached into my pocket, my hand curling around Riptide. Every Time I uncapped it, The pang of pain and betrayal felt fresh. Quicker than Ron-The thief- Could react, I had out Riptide uncapped and went through his neck like a knife through warm butter_ (That is used a lot in other stories) _Has his headless body collapsed, Blood staining the concrete. Then he uncapped it and the feeling of the pain and betrayal was Fresh out of the oven. I ignored it and walked to his mums apartment. When I got there I went up the stairs. When I got to her floor I heard a scream followed my silence. I ran to her door. *Splash* I looked down to see blood coming out of the door. I Unsheathed my dagger I got from Chaos for my training. I opened to door silently, while every nerve told me to bash through the door. What I saw made my anger boil. Paul was laying, his head to the side, looking with lifeless eyes, A sword embedded in his back. I looked up to see Sally on her knees, a dagger at her throat. Her striking beautiful face and her blue eyes full of fear, tears running down her face. He saw the bulge in her stomach, 7 months pregnant. A man stood behind her the dagger at her throat. "I am sorry for this, but it is part of my plan." The voice made my blood boil. It was the voice that belonged to Zack. White and black lightning began to wrap my body. Zack turned, hearing the sound of lightning. Sally in front of him, knife a throat. Zacks eyes sparkled like a maniacs. "Ahh Percy glad you could join us." He said. "Let. Her. Go." I said,my voice getting deeper and I started to growl as my vision intensified. I shook my head, my vision going back to normal. "*Tsk* *Tsk* *Tsk* Looks like we have a Werewolf here." he mocked I growled, my teeth getting sharper and fingernails turning into claws. My breath was becoming heavier and sharper. "Look at what your son has become Sally jackson. A monster." Zack said speaking into Sally's ear. Sally looked into my eyes, which has turned into a golden colour. I saw the fear in them as I went back to my normal self with sea green eyes with specks of different colours. I looked down in shame, that I let my other side control, I was close to losing control and killing killing everything, until midnight. I looked up. "Let her go." I said my voice having a dangerous tone to it. Zack chuckled. "Now why should I do that? It's part of my plan." I stood there, the lightning crackling around me. "What plan?" The lightning dying down until there was a couple small bolts traveling across my body. "Where's the fun in that?" Zack asked laughing. "Now." He said, suddenly becoming serious. "Time for the show you came for. Brother." He said. I realized what he was saying and leaped at Zack. The world slowing down. Zacks hand tightened on the knife. I knew I wasn't going to make it. Zack lifted the knife and plunged it into Sally's shoulder. He blue eyes widened, tears streaming from them. I screamed the world going back to normal as I tackled Zack. Throwing hard punches at his Face, breaking his nose in the process. He laughed like a madman. He suddenly was gone in a fine sea mist. I bashed my fist on the ground in frustration._ He can teleport?! _I thought. I spun to see Sally on the ground, a pool of blood around her. "MUM!" I yelled, dashing over to her side. "Percy?" She said in a weak voice. Her face now pale, her blue eyes losing their sparkle. "It's me mum, I'm here." I said, my voice hoarse as tears streamed down my eyes. "Gods my boy has grown." She said. "Mum, please don't go." I said sobbing, clutching her weakening hand. "You are everything a mother would want Percy." he said, her voice becoming a whisper. I just sat there, sobbing. "Goodbye Percy." She said. I shook my head. "No mum please don't go." I sobbed. Sally looked into my eyes, weakly squeezing my hand. "You have gotten so handsome my boy. I love you." With those words she let out her last breath, her hand falling to the ground as she looked with unseeing eyes. I gently laid her down, closing her eyes. I arched my head back and let out a scream full of absolute hurt, pain, grief and anger, the feeling of when I was betrayed fueled my scream, making the scream worse. "ZAAAAAACK!" I yelled after the scream, till keep screaming again This time, revenge fueling the scream._

 **A/N That. Was. Sad. But don't worry, something good will happen. Anyway hope you liked this and I will continue soon and leave your reviews and as always, Love you guys (No homo)**


	4. Caught and the start of wars(That rhymes

**A/N Hello, sorry if it has been a long time, but with a new game out... Yea, you know. But I hope you enjoy it, its short because I wanted to put this out as soon s possible. Enjoy :)**

Third person POV at camp (During Percy's flashback)

The gods were still at camp, having a meeting while everyone was doing activities, except some campers. Annabeth was in her cabin, in her bed. She was clutching something close to her chest. It was one of Percy's blue jumpers. She regretted doing it, even though she felt like she was not in control. She tried to find out why, but found no reason. The scent of the sea, not Zacks sent, but Percy's, would infiltrate her nose every time she wore, or was hugging it. She would cry every time she thought about Percy. Of course she had no love for Zack, sure he catched her eye but that was all. She put the jumper one and walked out of her cabin. The conch horn went off, signaling lunch. As she walked into the pavilion the gods stopped talking as she was the first. Athena looked at her daughter, the blue jumper she always wore was the most decent thing as Annabeth's hair was a mess, her clothes dirty and it looks like she hasn't had a shower for weeks, she still wore the ring that was Half Celestial bronze and half Imperial gold, With an owl holding a trident engraved in it. Annabeth sat down at the Athena table. Soon everyone was at the pavilion at their parents tables. At the Athena table everyone was smart enough to not be near Annabeth as she ate a blue hamburger and fries. "We have an announcement to make." Zeus yelled to be heard over the voice. "We ha-" But before he could finish Zack came from nowhere from a sea mist, his face bloody and beaten His nose bleeding golden incor, blood on his shirt, that was not his. As he flashed in, Athena saw Annabeth flinch, hard, She narrowed her eyes at Zack and Annabeth. Poseidon ran to his son healing him, making his face normal. "Zack what happened?" Zeus asked when Poseidon was done. No one else saw it but Athena saw his face deep in thought, as if making up a lie. "I was just walking when… Percy came and started to punch me, beat me up, He-He had golden eyes, he got out a dagger and was going to stab me, but I panicked an-"

He was cut of by a scream full of absolute hurt, pain, grief and anger. The scream then turned to a yell of anger, hate and revenge. "ZAAAAAACK!" Then the scream continued. It stopped suddenly. "That was Percy." Annabeth said, the first thing she has said in weeks. "Zack. Why did he scream your name?" Athena asked. Zacked eyes widened in fear. "Umm…" He tried to think of something but Nothing came up. "And why in Hades name did my daughter flinch when she saw you flash in?" Athena said, anger rising in her voice. Zack sent a glare at Annabeth who flinched violently again. "Annabeth take the jumper off." She said in a firm voice. "Mother?" She asked in a delicate voice. "Take the jum-" Athena frowned. It felt like someone was probing her mind, trying to control it. Athena looked at Zack who's face was scrunched, bright red and sweating. "Zack, are you trying to take a shit?" Athena asked. "Um no, lady Athena. Just, thinking of something." Athena narrowed her eyes at Zack. "Annabeth, take the jumper off." Athena said in a tone that left no room for argument. "But-" Annabeth started to be interrupted. "NOW!" Athena snapped, making even Zeus flinch. The gods watched in interest, while Zacs face was white in fear and panic. Reluctantly Annabeth took of the jumper, she was wearing a dirty tank top that stopped at her stomach. It was shredded, but that's not was made Athena fume, Her shirt had dried blood on it, indicating knife slashes. Bruises covered her body. But what made Athena really angry was a scar, that said "Zack bitch" (Sorry for the language!) As if it had been burned on her skin, which presumably, it had. Athena leaped up, suddenly clad in armour and her spear out, pointing at Zack. Then it all the gods were at their feet, some pointing their weapons at Zack, but the majority was pointing the Weapons at the gods who had the weapons aim at Zack which was, Artemis of course, Hestia, Athena, Aphrodite, Hermes, Apollo and Hephaestus. The demigods felt a war brewing on which side was which, a war that might be worst that all wars (Idea from AshiG563) And they knew the only one who could stop it. All though they hated him, he was the only hope. He, was Perseus Jackson.

 **A/N Hope you liked it, shout out for AshiG563 for the war with gods idea. And thank you all for the reviews and stuff. If you have any ideas (Boy, this sounds new.) Please review 'em :) Again thank you. :D**


	5. PROMOTION! And a funeral

Ok guy I don't know what happened to the story, but hopefully its fixed. :/

Narrator

Percy Jackson, after his flashback had a nice breakfast with the wolves Balto and Alie. The Wolves bombarded Him with questions. He told them in a timid voice. The Wolves started at him, the Great Percy jackson timid? They thought that was not a thing. After he told them what had happened, the atmosphere was filled with sadness. After that Percy got a gift from Chaos. It was cloths and hooded cloak (I'm to lazy to describe t so if you want to know what it looks like  . /search?q=assassin%27s+creed+reclamation&safe=strict&espv=2&biw=1366&bih=667&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjznLzB-IbPAhUGnJQKHSjqANEQ_AUIBigB#imgrc=1LPV37YrWyztaM%3A ) And some new weapons on his Left hip a Saber. on his Right hip His Falchion. on his Back A Long sword. on his Left and Right holster His westwood ElDorado's. Two Chest holster with Left side, M9 beretta mortal steel bullet and Right side M9 Celestial bronze bullets. (All guns hidden under cloak)and on his Left arm, a Hidden blade. He admired the weapons, Some of them had carvings in them. A Master blacksmith must of made these. Percy thought. That all that was left was a note. Percy, A war between gods has started, for a silly reason that is as well. I need you to come to my planet, and train in the Chaos army with the gods on our side, still it makes me laugh how silly this war started. But I believe it is also for some other reason that I have no clue. Chaos. P.S Hope you like the new stuff. A new adventure, a quest has been sent to Percy. And as all hell you can believe, he accepted.

Percy's POV

3 months later

The Chaos army was massive to say the least. I have been training for three months in it, while also becoming second in command, or as others put it, prince, Gods how he hated the formality of people bowing, he would always stop them when about to bow, kneel or call him prince. The guards at the training ground new this, but bowed deeply and said "Prince Percy." just to get on his nerves. All the gods gave him their blessings. Hades was not in this conflict, he was a neutral god. How Percy hated all the Power in him that the blessings gave him, the first blessings has been fine, but a blessing from the rest of the gods on his side of the war, plus Chaos'. He felt terrible, most people would dream about such power. Anyway, The training was beyond hard, I had to train with every weapon. I catched on with the swords and one of the best with the swords. But the pistols, I got good with the ElDorado's, but the M9 got some getting used to. And Finally after 3 months on training, I was the best with everything, of course the person the was the best, was not happy, that person was Chaos. "Percy." I turned to see Hermes running towards me, I smiled and waved. "What is it Hermes?" I asked as he came up to me. "Chaos wants to see you." He said before flashing out. I shook my head, Hermes always did that. I walked out of the training area and onto the streets of Chaos' capital city on his planet. As I passed people they would bow, but I always stopped them, some smirking as if they were trying to annoy me. I turned a corner to see a large skyscraper, or the HQ and where Chaos lives. As I reached the door of the building the guards, wearing black and white armor, Bowed, while trying to hide their smirks but failed. I rolled my eyes and went in. The room was white, with chairs and a huge desk and the front. "Prince Percy, Chaos is waiting for you in his office." Said a woman behind desk, tapping furiously at the keyboard, probably sending email. "I have said this over and over again miranda, stop calling me Prince." I sighed. Miranda grinned in amusement. "Now where's the fun in that?" She said before tapping at the keyboard. I shook my head and went to the elevator, which was black with spots on white, like the vastness of space. I pressed the top button. The doors closed as the elevator shot upwards. *Ding* I got out of the elevator to see a office, the wallpaper looked like one huge galaxy. There was a small desk, by the back wall were a window was. An office chair was facing the window, occupied by someone. That someone turned. He was wearing a suit that was a swirling galaxy, he was invisible except for his head. He had black silky hair, tanned skin and white eyes that had a twinkle in them. "Chaos." I said bowing lightly. "Hello Percy please take a seat." He waved his hand and a nice chair came from nowhere which I sat on. "Percy." Chaos said, his tone serious. "Yes Chaos?" I asked with curiosity. "Congrats Percy, you are now an Assassin." A smile broke over his face and a smile of my own. "So where does that put me now?" I asked. Chaos smiled in delight. "That makes you one more rank away from Guardian." Chaos said happily. I just sat there, shocked. You see ever since I new about the rankings I wanted to be a guardian as it was my goal to protect people. But the happiness was short lived as a messenger came bursting into the door, quickly apologising for interrupting them. "Lord Chaos, prince Percy." He bowed, Then licking his lips nervously. "She's dead, sir."

First off the reason the war started. The gods have been arguing, taking side and what not. But the thing that made them snap was what happened 3 months ago. Now lets carry on. Artemis' death had been a sad one to all the gods on Percy's side. But the hunters and Apollo was the worst of all. Artemis was sent on a mission to get information from the enemy lines. But she got brutally murdered by her father Zeus, and something worse. The funeral took place at a clearing in the forest near the city. The hunters were bailing there eyes out. I was aloud in since I was a friend of Artemis, and Apollo since he was her brother. All the hunters made a speech, of course being males me and Apollo went last. After Apollo did his speech I got up. "As you know I was the only male, except you Apollo, that was her friend. I remember seeing her the night she was going on her mission, she was sitting on a hill underneath an oak tree, gazing at the stars-

Artemis was gazing at the stars under an oak tree. I walked up behind her, she snarled, recognizing the footsteps to be male. "Go away male, you have no business here." She said, venom dripping from her words. "What? Can't I say hello to a friend?" I said jokingly. She didn't turn from gazing at the sky, but her expression softened. "Hello Percy." She greeted. I sat down next to her, looking at the sky. The two moons casting a beautiful light over the dark land. Strangely enough, you could see the constellations as if you were on earth. "Beautiful isn't it?" Artemis said. I nodded in agreement. You could see more stars and another galaxy. I noticed she was looking at the Zoë constellation, hunting in the night sky. "I miss her Percy." She said breaking the silence. "Would you kill me if I said same?" I asked. I ghost of a smile appeared on her face. "You are right there Boy." She said Her smile disappeared as she continued to look at the stars. "I want her back." She said, her voice sad. "She was like a daughter to me." She said, her eyes becoming watery. "Why are you here Percy?" She asked, and the first time looking at him. "Well I am here to send you off on your mission." I stated. Artemis sighed. "Alright then." She groans while getting up, as she gets up she dusts herself off.

Soon we made it to a large oak door in the middle of a clear circle. I opened the door to reveal a portal, swirling black and white. The portal was weakly tugging at me, wanting someone to go in. "This is it Artemis." I said. She simply nodded. "And good luck." I added. She looked at me, a smile playing on her lips. "And to you Percy." She said before jumping into te portal. Unknown to me, I would never see her again.


	6. Rescue mission

**A/N Hey guys sorry for the long wait, I have been sick and my house is having open homes so It has been hard to write. But none the less here is the next chapter :)**

Percy POV

5 weeks later

I looked down at the paper in my hand, sighing sadly. I put the paper on my desk, leaning back in my chair while rubbing my eyes. I looked out the window, the stars shining bright, but the double moons gave out a dull light, as if missing its master. I sad smile came to my face. I managed to look away as I continued to look at the paper, my eyes becoming more saddening, that was then replaced by anger. I got up, sheathing my Saber and Falchion,my arsenal of sidearms clinking as he moved. I put his cowl over my head, hiding my face in the shadows. I walked up to the window. It slide open with ease, making the cold night breeze hit my face. I grinned and jumped out. The wind was hitting my face, i was smiling now at the feeling. The ground was coming at me fast. I closed my eyes when I was 30 meters away from the ground. I felt a new pair of bones and muscle on my back like a second pair of arms. I extended them, suddenly going forwards. I opened my eyes, mere centimeters away from the ground. "New record." I said laughing. As I looked looked up at the white wings that Chaos gave me

I landed outside a runout house, barricades on the windows. I snapped my fingers and the paper appeared in my hand. "Right address... Name, Luna age, 7." I said looking sadly at the paper. I put the paper away and slowly walked to the front door. I was about to knock like the gentleman I was until I heard a sudden yell, a crash, whip and a cry of pain. The anger came from nowhere as I kicked down the door, marching in and seeing the scene. A pot-bellied man, late 30's, grease and beer covering his white sweaty tanktop, his right fat arm raised with a whip, the man looked shocked at me. Then I noticed a young girl with light brown hair and hazel brown eyes, but something caught his eye in her eyes. There was a golden colour surrounding her pupil, I felt something in my wolf side(Remember he werewolf) become protective over the young girl. A snarl was planted on the fat mans oily face. "What are you doing in my house you twat?!" He said, his voice slurred as he seemed to be drunk. The girl backed away slowly, a animalistic whimper escaping her mouth for the first time I noticed two marks on her cheeks, blood slowly trickling down them as scars cover her arms and legs. I got furious as I walked towards him. He tried to whip me but I let it wrap around my wrist. I pulled my arm away, disabling him. Then the man fumbled in his pockets, after a while he got out a colt 1911, the young girl screamed and ran to what I guessed was her room before shutting the door. I smashed my wrist, which so happened to have a heavy silver gauntlet, into his right hand which held his gun, not for long though as the gun went flying, scattering away from him. In a flash he had his favorite Eldorado in his hand, pointing it at the man's head. The pudgy man froze, staring down the barrel of the revolver, where there lay a bullet. "You don't deserve a death like this." I growled, my eyes turning gold. The man sneered. "And what a disgusting, worthless no good werewolf do to me?" He asked, his self confidence getting the best of him, which reminded him of a certain god of the skies. I gave no reply, instead I twirled the revolver once. "Oh werewolf here showing lame circus tricks?" He laughed. "That is where you belo-" He couldn't continue as a bang rung in the air. A scream of pain came from the man's mouth. His leg giving way as he crumpled to the ground. The bullet he got in the leg had torn his leg. Cause as he spun the gun, the ammunition changed to a spiked bullet, tearing flesh. He let off three more shots, shooting his other leg and both arms. At point blank range the man's arms ripped apart. His screams of pain hung in the air. "AGH BLOODY WEREWOLF SCUM!" The man shouted. I calmly pointed the gun at his head, my finger twitching on the trigger. "YOU SHOULDN'T BE ALIVE SCUM, YOUR BIRTH CERTIFICATE IS AN APOLOGY LETTER FROM THE CONDOM FACTORY!" He screamed, I have to say that was a good insult. My grip tightened on the trigger. "PULL THE TRIGGER YOU PRICK!" He shouted. "Or are you too much of a pus-" * _ **BANG**_ * The bullet shred into his skull tearing his brain apart while his blood splattered everywhere. "You got some blood on my shirt." I said, stepping over him, making my way to the room where I last saw the girl. As I was reloading the weapon my eyes changed back to normal after calming down. I holstered the revolver and knocked gently on the door. I heard shuffling going away from the door. I sighed sadly, such a young girl scared out of her mind. I gently opened the door and slowly walked in. I saw the huddled shape of the girl in a far corner, holding a wolf plush against her chest. Her hazel brown and gold eyes had fear in them, while some curiosity whirling inside them. I bent down, my eyes the only thing she could see with my cowl up. I pulled it back and smiled warmly at her. "Hello young Luna." I said. She seemed shocked and scared when I said her name. "H...how do you know my name?" Her timid voice said. I smiled sadly at her voice. "Well I was sent here to help you." I said. She leaned in a bit curious. "Why would someone want to help me?" She asked. "Why do you think?" I asked. She seemed to think for a second. "My dad?" She asked. I nodded sadly. "Yes...And my second sense." I mumbled the last part but she seemed to hear. "S...Second sense?" She stuttered. "Yea its...Um something I have." I said. She nodded. "So, wanna get out of here?" I asked, holding out my hand putting a warm smile on my face. "But what about my dad?" She asked. My smile faltered as I looked at her door were I knew, outside was the dead body of her father. I looked back, my smile coming back from the dead. "Don't worry about him." I said warmly. She hesitated than nodded and took my hand smiling. I walked us over to the window opening it. "W...what are you doing?" Luna asked. I smiled down at her. "Something you won't forget." I said. She opened her mouth to reply but I jumped out the window, making her scream and hold tightly to his chest. I opened my wings and glided over the land. Luna had stopped screaming and had her eyes scrunched up. She cracked opened an eye. She saw we were moving overland and looked up to see my white wings. Luna's mouth opened in shock. She touched them softly feeling the wings. She giggled once she was done touching them. I smiled down at her. "He Luna?" I asked. She looked at me and waited to say something. "Let's go to my home." I stated as a portal opened in front of me. I flew in it and came out in the city of Chaos. I flew to the top of the huge tower, landing. I looked down to see Luna passed out from exhaustion. I made my way to the elevator, pressing the 60th floor were the apartments were. The door closed greeting me to some music and the soft snoring of Luna.

 **A/N Hope you guys enjoyed this story I will try to update sooner. Any ideas? Please tell me :) Thanks**


	7. Please read this, as it is important

**Hey guy/girls So you might mad at me for not updating for a while. Well that is because I have, sadly, had no motivation to write, but another reason is because my "Friends" at school have been annoying me by saying to other people I read and write fanfictions, and I don't want to write anymore because mostly I am going to a bigger school next year and I really don't want to be bullied from doing the thing I love which is writing. I don't know If i will be writing because of this regrettably. I might post the next chapter soon and that might be the last one I don't know. My friends are being dicks and doing this is stopping the thing I love to do, they all keep telling people and one keeps on shouting it when I am around him. Gods I am so depressed I haven't even eaten while writing this, and there is a delicious biscuit right next to me. I might continue the story I don't know, I just don't want to be bullied and maybe do something bad. I was writing a fanfic for you Ranger's Apprentice fans out there but, I just don't know. I am regretting stopping the story. I will inform you once I have decided on what to do... And with that, see ya**


	8. Unexpected guest

Percy POV

A month later

The night sky was filled with stars and constellations. One constellation was dimmer, like the moons. That constellation was Zoë's. He remembered Artemis wanting her to be alive and well. I wanted to do something nice for her, make her wish come true. I slammed my fist onto the balcony ledge, making the wood break. I couldn't bring Zoë back to life, Sure I was powerful but not that, and I don't want to anger Uncle Hades. I shuddered just imagining his wrath. I sighed and went indoors. God's life was cruel. He was betrayed by the ones he called family, and one he was going to call wife, then Luna was murdered. Anger boiled, but also a wave of sadness came over me. I looked around and noticed that picture frames were leaning on drawers and the wall, all of them pictures of him and Annabeth. I smashed all, not wanting to remember I stopped as I was about to throw a picture. It was one of all my old friends, Grover, Tyson, the stoll brothers, Will, Thalia, Nico and others. But at the front was me and Annabeth, I had my arms around her as we laughed. I smiled and a tear went down my face. I got a piece of paper out and started to write. I looked at the picture of all of us, not before shooting it, my M9 in my hand like it appeared out of nowhere, smoke crawling out of the barrel, the bullet had hit Annabeth square in the head, I sighed and put the weapon away, continuing to write. When I was done I was about to leave until a flash of pure white shone in the room. I had to cover my eyes until it faded to a dull light. I pulled my arm away and my jaw fell off it's hinges. There lay a gorgeously beautiful woman, with obsidian black eyes, a slightly upturned nose, copper-colored skin, and a silver circlet braided into the top of her long dark hair gave her the impression of a Persian princess. There lay, Zoë nightshade.

5 weeks before

Third person POV

The wolf's head groggily lifted up. The wolf stretched then realized that something fury was underneath it. The wolf looked down to see another wolf, Ali to be exact. Balto smiled as he remembered last night. But the reason Balto woke up was a smell, something he hadn't smelt or seen in a long time. He carefully got up, not wanting to wake Ali wake up. Balto walked out of the stables, where he and Ali had been and made his way to the little clearing. When he was there Barron was perched on a pole, snoring. Balto sniffed the air testingly, just to make sure he had smelt what had woke him. Yes! It was Percy's sent! Balto yipped excitedly, startling Barron. _Oh what now Balto!_ Barron asked, angry he was woke from his slumber. _I smell Percy!_ Balto replied happily. Just them the scent was gone and Balto stopped yipping. _What's wrong now?_ The Raven asked confused at the sudden stopping at Balto's yips. _His scent just disappeared_ Balto stated sadly. He sadly walked back to the stables and curled up with Ali before drifting to a sad sleep

Present

Zoë's POV

My eyes slowly opened. I sat up groggily, a pain in my head, A headache. I looked around, this was not Elysium. As my eyes adjusted I noticed I was in a bedroom, but not my one in Elysium which was a tent. It was a simple room, dark oak walls and floorboards. The bed was a queen sized bed. The sheets she was tucked in were blue. I sat up, my headache pounding. I groaned as I stood up. I made my way to the door, opening it I was greeted to a living area with a fireplace, a dull orange light emitting from it. I saw broken glass scattered over the floor. I'm was glad I had combat boots on. Then I noticed the pictures on the floor. All of them were of Annabeth and Percy. I felt something deep inside me, A feeling I have never experienced. I shrugged it off. One picture stood out, literally. It was the only picture standing. It was a photo of campers, a cyclops, a satyr, A kid wearing all black, Thalia and Percy jackson, arms around Annabeth chase laughing. Again that feeling clutched in her stomach. Sh noticed though that Annabeth's face had been shot. Whoever owned this cabin hated Percy and Annabeth, or just Annabeth. She then noticed a piece of paper. She picked it up and started reading it.

 _Hiding the hurt, hiding the pain_

 _Hiding the tears that fall like rain._

 _Saying I'm fine, when I'm anything but._

 _This ache in my soul rips at my gut._

 _My skin is on fire, I burn from within._

 _The calm on my face is an ongoing sin._

 _The world must stay out, I've built up a wall._

 _My fragile lie will collapse should it ever fall._

 _Loneliness consumes me, it eats away the years_

 _Until my life is swallowed by unending fears._

 _Waiting for someone to see I wear a mask_

 _And care enough to remove it, is that too much to ask?_

 _The world and fate's are cruel. My friends and love betrayed me, my father also betraying me, my Mother and stepfather murdered in front of my eyes. I daughter like girl murdered for what she is. There is nothing left._

 _Percy._

 **(I did not make that poem, if I did you might need to start worrying)**

I dropped the note, my hands trembling. The note was a suicide note, from Percy. I ran out of the door, not before stopping, seeing a figure hunched over a fire, back towards me. It was a male by the muscle mass in his arms and height. The male seemed to have a cowl but it was resting over his back. I realized I had a bow on my back. I took it off and nocked an arrow. I shot at his leg, missing by an inch. The male didn't flinch just look over at the arrow imbedded into the ground. "Well I see you are awake." The man said. Something was familiar about his voice, But I don't know what. He stood up and I nocked another arrow aiming at his back. "Stop right there, Male." I spat in disgust. "Is this how you greet an old friend?" He turned around. I couldn't help but blush. It was Percy, but taller, more muscular and more handsome. I shook my head At that finale thought. I put my bow down. "Where's Artemis?" I asked. I didn't miss the flash of pain and sadness in his eyes. "Percy, where is M'lady?" He looked down, his raven black hair falling in front of his face. "She... She was raped and murdered by Zeus." He said sadly. I just stood there shocked. Artemis had been raped and murdered by her own father. Anger boiled in my stomach. "WHY IN HADES NAME DID HE DO THAT!?" I shouted. Percy looked up, I couldn't help but blush again, hopefully he thought it was because I was made. "Well the gods are at war and Artemis went on a stealth mission were... You know." I nodded, but heard the hurt in his voice. "Wait did you have a thing for Artemis?" I asked angrily and curiously.

Third person Pov

When Zoë said that Percy looked away. He did have some feelings for Artemis, but for the reason she reminded him of Zoë. "Umm no." Percy said. Zoë narrowed her eyes. "Percy." She said in a dangerous tone. He looked at her, a surprised look on his face. "Mm?"

"Did you have feelings for Artemis?" She asked again, her hand unconsciously going to the hilt of her hunting knife. "Nay." Percy said with a knowing smirk. Zoë's face burned, in embarrassment and anger. "I do not talk like that anymore!" She yelled stomping her foot, crossing her arms over her chest and slightly pouting adding to the effect. "Oh and why is that thy Zoë nightshade?" He teased while adding salt to the wound. "I got lessons from Silena." Zoë said smugly and in a Matter-of-factly manner. "Oh?." Percy said in surprise. "And that's not what it means." Zoë muttered. Percy smirked while putting a hand to his ear. "Pardon Zoë, I didn't catch that." Percy joked. Zoë rolled her eye's, a ghost of a grin next to the light blush of embarrassment. "Thy means 'Your.'" She stated. Percy laughed lightly. "So about that note..." Zoë said, uncrossing her arms and looking into the suddenly sad sea green eyes. Zoë swore she saw a hint of gold but shook that thought away. "Yes well, I _had_ nothing left." Percy said in a sad whisper. "What do you mean _Had_?" Zoë asked softly. Wow where had that come from? Zoë had never spoken like that to a male, only to her fellow hunters, She shook her head. "Well first the camp turned there back on me, them Annabeth broke my heart, next my mum and stepdad died while my dad hates me. Then a war broke out, a girl I saved died from too much abusive damage and Artemis died." Percy said, explaining everything. Zoë could not believe a girl would probably cheat and break this hero's heart. "Ok but _had_ what do you mean?" She asked curiously. Percy looked into Zoë's black eyes, His sea green eyes had a little bit of mirth in them. "Well you're here now aren't 'ya?" Percy said, in a joking matter of course, but that's not what the Arrow imbedded into his toe and the shotters bright red blush with angry looking eyes. Zoë came up, so she was only centimeters from Percy's face. "Did you just flirt, Jackson?" She asked in a dangerous low tone. Percy shook his head violently. "No ma'am." He stuttered. Zoë smiled warmly and spun on her heel. "Good." She said over her shoulder. Percy grabbed the shaft of the arrow, he breathed in deeply and yanked it. The scream was heard over the land, startling the wildlife in the nearby forest and the laughter of Zoë Nightshade echoing through the night, seeming to calm the startled wildlife, not before some got attacked and died :)

 **There we are with the 7th chapter. And I thank all of you guys support, The friend that told people has promised not to do it again which is good. With the Balto thing, you guys probably thought of some... interesting things, what I was going for was them stargazing and ending up sleeping together, but that can't stop you from your own imagination... So I have decided to write another chapter and do my new Ranger's apprentice one, I highly suggest you read Ranger's apprentice, it was for me the first novel I ever read and It is good (America is great because america is good) So go to your nearest bookstore and give Ranger's apprentice a try (Ranger's apprentice ruins of Gorlan is the first book) See you next time. Any ideas? Just PM or review them as they can make the update time shorter :)**


End file.
